


Blitz

by Rennen



Series: OCs [12]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Angels amirite, BFFs, Bad Poetry, Gals being pals, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: A former huntress is seen once again, above the sea.
Series: OCs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256





	1. Huntress

Somebody saw her while on their boat.  
They came back claiming to have seen an angel,  
floating above the water of the sea.  
The guy who saw her said he took pictures,  
but when he showed them to anybody the angel would disappear.  
I wonder what she was doing out at sea?

Nobody knows this, but angels were always here.  
They blend in, and then do their angel duties when no one is looking.  
That's why nobody has ever seen one,  
until now.  
Those who knew her have all gone back above,  
but her name was WeisserBlitz.  
Supposedly, she died while on the job.  
She was a hunter for the humans,  
she would go into the forests with a bow and arrow,  
catching game for those who can't do it themselves.  
Her service was exceptional.  
But one day, she never showed.  
Some guys went into the forest to look for her remains,  
they didn't find anything. Not a single scrap.

But now she's back.  
She was spotted flying over the sea.  
Her eyes are gone,  
but that's the Blitz I know.  
Besides that guy on the boat, no one knows.  
Except me.


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz found her fish.

I saw you that day,  
you were caught floating over the sea.  
You were hovering there and staring into the depths.  
What were you looking for?  
Your eyes are gone,  
it must've hurt, whatever happened to you.  
I raised my head from the waves to peek at you,  
and you saw me.  
Your smile was brighter than any sunset.  
I thought you died,  
how have you returned?  
My friend,  
Blitz.  
There's salt coming from my eyes,  
I can't explain why.  
We hugged in the space between the sky and the ocean.

I asked you if you had seen that angel,  
the one everyone praises.  
They named her Vashti,  
she's the first one they completed.  
You said yes,  
you saw her while flying over the mountains.  
But then you asked me,  
"What does it matter?"  
You're right,  
I shouldn't compare myself to her or you.  
This sea is much less lonely with you.


	3. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She appeared from the woods.

There was a huntress that appeared in our village, a few years ago.  
She was a young lady,  
her eyes a blazing amber that seemed to peer straight through you.  
Being a small settlement, we lived off the land.  
She had walked out from the trees a random day,  
the men had been chopping wood.  
She offered to hunt for us, in exchange for a temporary home.

Nobody actually knew her name,  
it somehow slipped past us to ask.  
But she was incredible,  
in record time she would shoot us game.  
It was as if an angel had come to bless us.

In our village was a cranky old man.  
Everyone knew him as a grade A grouch,  
but no one expected him to be so evil.  
In his home we found no remains,  
only his clothing.  
But the room was sprayed red.  
After his death, women came out.  
He had molested them, threatened them,  
he was a true sinner.

Our mysterious huntress disappeared after that.  
People looked for her,  
but she seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
She had told us once:  
"I've been traveling to find my sister."  
I hope they are both alright.


End file.
